The Saiyan-Tuffle war
by KathyPrior42
Summary: Dragon Ball fans know the story of the civil war of the warrior Saiyan race rising up against the technology-oriented Tuffles. Here is a deeper fan interpretation of it.


Far away in the dark sea of the universe, a dark pink planet sat in position. It was joined by two smaller white moons that were close by. The gravity on the planet was immensely strong, ten times as much as Earth. There were no humans on the planet, but there were other beings who lived there as well.

The first culture consisted of pinkish purple aliens known simply as Plantians. Small in structure, they lived simple spiritual lives in cave-like villages. When two members of a cruel alien race threatened to steal their mystical water, a superhuman warrior defeated them with blasts of power. The Plantians did not recognize him, for he was a Saiyan who was not native to the planet. The Saiyans had arrived to this planet, after war and discord amongst themselves tore their home world apart. Despite the change in scenery, the thirst for battle was ever-present within the Saiyans. Over the years, tribes of Saiyans fought over food, land, and any goods they could get their hands on. As their colonies spread, the Plantians gradually became extinct. Not even their mystical water could work against the incoming diseases the Saiyans had brought with them.

Over time, another native race evolved in a similar way to humans. In fact, after many generations, they were almost indistinguishable from them in terms of appearance. Unlike ordinary humans, however, these people were smarter, lived longer, and were more technologically advanced. These people were the Tsufru-jins or the Tuffles for short. Thanks to scientists and inventors who dedicated their time to improve their society, they were able to flourish in a utopian-like metropolis. Their culture spread so fast, that the Saiyans themselves became concerned for the survival of their ways of life. Despite their large size and fighting prowess, they were still outnumbered. It was tempting for many of them to barge through the city and take everything they could, but it would be a reckless move. The older Saiyans tried to come up with a way to get inside, while keeping their culture intact. Then, at last, they came up with a plan.

One day, a group of Saiyans lumbered down a hill toward the city, steering clear of the electrified gate surrounding it. The Saiyans lifted their hands up in surrender, pushing back their humiliation at this foreign act. With any luck, they would be invited inside, thus increasing their chances of survival. If they were attacked, they could gain the pleasure of taking out some of the soldiers before being pushed back. One of the Saiyans yelled aggressively at him in a harsh sounding language, but a grip on his shoulder by another Saiyan calmed him down. A soldier on a watch tower noticed them and pointed his gun at them. Then his comrade next to him pointed at the Saiyans and spoke to the gunman in hushed tones. He soon lowered his gun and disappeared with his fellow soldier.

The Saiyans waited in the tense silence. On white flags fluttering in the breeze, the Tuffle symbol, a blue gear shooting speaks of electricity, stared at the Saiyans like a watchful eye. After a moment, the gates opened and figures of people slowly came past the border to meet the Saiyans. Surprisingly, they were not soldiers, but ordinary Tuffle citizens. Some of them looked fearful, but others observed the Saiyans with a pleasant curiosity. They whispered in a rapid monotone language that had a slight melodic lilt. A large Tuffle man with maroon-colored hair spoke in Japanese and English, clearing up the confusion. After some brief introductions, the Tuffles welcomed the Saiyans with open arms. Sensing that their plan was working, the Saiyans relaxed and played along. The Tuffles well-groomed hair and bright clothing contrasted with the Saiyan's un-kempt dark hair and brown clothing, yet they greeted each other as if they were long-lost friends. The Saiyans told stories of their ancestors in battle, while the Tuffles happily lectured on the recent inventions that had been made.

The Saiyans were in the city and marveled at what they saw. Tall glass buildings stood proudly together, looking out at a sea of desert sand at every angle. The honking of the pristine vehicles blended with the sounds of human-like individuals going about their day. Neon advertisements flashed in holographic screens while shopkeepers called out the prices of elaborate jewelry and clothing. It was a vast, consumerist society beyond anything the Saiyans had witnessed. Creativity and ingenuity flourished in every discipline, particularly in areas of math, science, and technology. Every individual was taken care of by Tuffle society, so poverty was rare…or at least that's what their media had claimed. Racism, sexism, and sexuality were not huge issues to deal with. However, if one wanted the most benefits, a higher education would be necessary. In terms of occupations, science, law, business, engineering, and math were always high in demand. Of course, members of the royal family were guaranteed the highest positions and the most resources, whether for research or luxury. The common individuals simply had to work harder. For some, their genetics were too defective for them to move forward in their lives. For the Tuffles, it was not survival of the fittest, but survival of the smartest, or perhaps the most attractive.

A few of the Saiyans enjoyed their time with the Tuffles and made the best of their new lives. For the majority of the Saiyans, it was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the material goods that were available. The warriors basked in money they had stolen from banks in the night, wore exquisite jewelry, and experimented with the scouters that the Tuffles invented. The most valuable goods that the Saiyans aimed to get were the advanced guns and weaponry that the Tuffles kept securely locked in the few military bases they had. In addition, the Saiyans satisfied their appetites with plates of Tuffle cuisine that were prepared. They required so much food, that even the Tuffles struggled to keep making more, despite their food technologies. For many years, the Saiyans and Tuffles had peaceful relationships with each other, but as history often demonstrates, these relationships did not last forever.

The Saiyans soon fought over food, weapons, and other goods in the streets. Their blasts of power cracked the solar powered-streets, damaged the buildings, and posed a threat to the everyday lives of the Tuffles. The acceptance that the Tuffles had for the Saiyans grew into disgust and paranoia. One thing that every Tuffle learned early on was that Saiyans were unpredictable beings. One moment they could talk peacefully with the citizens, the next, they could leave destruction in their wake. They had to constantly be under surveillance, even the ones who appeared trustworthy. For the career oriented individuals, there was a fear of the Saiyans taking their jobs. For others, there was an ever-present dread that they would be victims of violence from their hands. The Tuffles had the opportunity to keep the tradition of their fair justice system in place. They could try to reason with the Saiyans and figure out a way to make both parties happy. However, fear of these alien warriors clouded their judgement.

It wasn't long before the Saiyans were treated like second class citizens and put in slave-like conditions. The Saiyans in the city worked in factories, construction, and menial jobs with little or no pay. It was fairly common for wealthy Tuffles to have Saiyans do housework for them. Others believed that having the Saiyans do community service would teach them to "be more humane." Of course, the Saiyans had to be watched at every moment, but their powers could be temporarily be suppressed thanks to blue pills they had to take each day. The more deviant Saiyans were banished to the barren wastelands, where they hunted and gathered for food and weapons. Even to this day, the Tuffles worry that the Saiyans will strike the city again. Though the Saiyans were outnumbered by the Tuffles and pushed back each time, they were known for not giving up easily.

As the story goes, the Saiyan King Vegeta led a revolution against the Saiyans one fateful night. The hunger for battle could not be put off any longer. If the Saiyans waited any longer, then the Tuffles could blast their rocky homes and the goods they had at the Tuffle King's word. It wouldn't be long before the Tuffles could figure out a way to render them extinct if they so desired. The slavery they had endured, and the repressions on their powers wasn't just a threat to their freedom, it was a threat to their very nature.

After several years, the civil war had begun once more. The Saiyans split up into several groups. One large group would distract the soldiers at the main gate, another group would barge in and destroy the military bases. A third group snuck around the parameter and hid in the shadows. The wandering Tuffle citizens were shocked to suddenly see several Saiyans appear out of nowhere. Usually, they would be forced to retreat at the boundary. The Tuffles slowly looked up at the Saiyans, who towered above them. The Saiyans grinned at the sight of their puny prey before them. It was in that moment that the Tuffles did the only logical thing to do…they ran for their lives.

Men, women, and children alike desperately tried to dodge the large feet of the Saiyans and their large grabbing hands. A group of Tuffle soldiers stood at the ready, guns drawn and scouters over their eyes. As their scouters read the Saiyan's rapidly increasing power levels, they blasted their guns in union. The Tuffles breathed sighs of relief. The smoke cleared and the Saiyans were standing in the exact same spot, unscathed. Before the soldiers could react to the situation, they soon experienced sudden blows to their stomachs and their heads by the Saiyan's meaty fists.

As the war continued, the Tuffle soldiers formed a line between the Saiyans and the citizens. With every Tuffle that they Saiyans defeated, three more would appear soon after. The surprise attack that the Saiyans had launched was beginning to backfire, as they were slowly pushed back out of the city. As the tired Saiyans were preparing to retreat, they saw something glowing in the sky. A large white full moon had appeared from behind the clouds. The moment the Saiyans looked at it, they felt sharp pains throughout their body. They clutched their chests and feel on their knees. They felt their limbs growing and their muscles expanding at a rapid rate. Dark brown fur sprouted all over their bodies. Their normal black eyes glowed red and their teeth sharpened into fangs. The human-like Saiyans that were there before were now replaced by giant Great Apes. The transformed Saiyans felt only one emotion: primal rage.

With one swipe of a Saiyan's paw, the soldiers were knocked down to the ground, unmoving. The anger that the Saiyans had repressed, came out in swinging fists, stomping feet and blasts of golden power shooting from their mouths. The buildings easily crumbled at their attacks, including the science labs that were precious to the Tuffles. If the Tuffles had appeared puny before, they were now nothing more than ants that deserved to be squashed…and that was what many of the Saiyans did.

Everything soon grew eerily quiet. The once thriving Tuffle city was now in ruins. What remained of the Tuffles were corpse that littered the ground. The battle was over in a single night. With mighty roars, the Saiyans celebrated their victory. Once they were back in their human forms, they raced to the ruined city to search for worthwhile technology, and hopefully leftover food.

In sheer irony, the technology that the Tuffles had created, allowed the Saiyans to rebuild their civilization faster than ever before. Planet Plant was soon named Planet Vegeta, after their king who was crowned. Flags adorning the Saiyan royal symbol, a curved red trident against a black background, hung proudly on stone walls and balconies.

Their civilization soon grew, and with it, an ever-increasing desire for expansion. The Saiyans needed other places to live, due to their natural tendency to fight each other. One day, on a nearby planet, they met with a masked alien race, who wore white capes. Instead of fighting the Saiyans, the Arcosians marveled at their power. This race lived in conditions unsuitable for life: a world filled with droughts and shortages of food and water. They decided to make a deal with the Saiyans. They would pay the Saiyans to find suitable planets for them. The Saiyans would bring back gold, technology, food, and anything they deemed valuable. If the planet wasn't deemed valuable, they would massacre the inhabitants on it and then destroy their world. Satisfying their thirst for battle and accumulation of goods, the Saiyans happily sealed the deal. With their tremendous power, it wasn't hard for the Saiyans to carry out their missions. They would even send their babies in space pods to other planets for them to wipe out single handedly.

These missions became more prominent when Frieza and his army colonized the Saiyans. The medieval-like buildings that the Saiyans had made were replaced by the futuristic architecture that Frieza's race preferred. Once again, the Saiyans were enslaved, and this time, they were conquering planets not for themselves, but under Frieza's orders.

For a while, Frieza relished in the fact that the Saiyans were doing his dirty work. However, he soon became concerned over the immense power of the Saiyans. After many years under his control, rebels were already starting to gather and plan their attacks. King Vegeta and his most trusted men defeated Frieza's guards with hard punches, kicks, and blinding blasts of power. They soon reached Frieza's quarters, the lizard-like alien guarded by two other aliens. The confident king charged in for the attack. With a single punch by Frieza to his stomach, all the air had been knocked out of him. The king lay unmoving at his feet, for even his level of power was a fraction of the power Frieza possessed. The Saiyan warriors stood in stunned silence, but were soon blasted to bits by Freiza's blast.

Frieza sat in his pod and it lifted him to the outside of his ship. Floating in position above Planet Vegeta, there were hundreds of alien warriors who served under Frieza. In a trial of white light, a Saiyan plowed through the warriors, knocking them back, or blasting them away. It was Goku's father Bardock. A gang of soldiers tackled him, but he blasted them away and continued charging forward. His eyes never left his target: Frieza. He fired up a blue Kamehameha ball in his right hand, determined to destroy Freiza and free the Saiyans once and for all.

Freiza, however had his own imminent plan. An orange ball appeared from Freiza's finger and he held it in a threatening manner. He could not risk the Saiyans overpowering him and putting an end to his rule. As for the members of his own force, they could easily be replaced. The ball slowly grew in size until it was almost the size of a small sun. Both the Saiyans and Freiza's force looked at the ball of destruction in horror. With a casual flick of his finger, Freiza sent the destructive ball of fire down below. Seizing his chance, Bardock fired his Kamehameha with all his might, but the ball of energy disappeared the moment it came into contact with the fiery blast. Bardock and the others realized that they would soon meet their end.

As his armor peeled off his body from the heat, Bardock experienced a final vision. In previous visions, he would see Freiza destroying his homeworld, while in others, he saw his Saiyan son Kakarot, or Goku as he was known on Earth. He would try to reach out to him, but he always seemed out of reach. Due to his son being born with a mere power level of two, he had lost respect for him. With missions to accomplish, he had not found it worthwhile to see his son, especially one who was weak. In this vision, however, he saw something different. Goku was a full grown adult, confident and powerful in his orange uwagi and blue shirt. He stood face to face with Freiza on another planet, determined to protect the universe from Freiza's tyranny. For the first and only time in his life, a smile of pride appeared on Bardock's face. He was satisfied that he knew something that Freiza did not. 'You may have won the battle, but you have lost the war,' he thought. He muttered his son's Saiyan name before falling into the fiery inferno.

The destructive ball made contact with the planet's surface, causing angry orange cracks to spread in all directions. In the glow of the light, Freiza laughed manically as his guards watched from inside another spaceship. In a blinding flash of light, Planet Vegeta exploded with a bang and was soon no more.


End file.
